


Cheers

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [34]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: “Today, I need to get drunk.”





	Cheers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



“Happy Vag Day,” Ellie says slowly. Her words are slurred; her voice is liquid. She has despised the expression ever since she first heard it, but glass raised, she repeats it nonetheless then finishes her drink.

When she attempts to refill, a calloused hand stops her.

“I think you're drunk enough now, Bishop.”

“Maybe. But I feel better. Much better.”

“Yeah? Wait until tomorrow.”

Ellie shrugs. “Tomorrow be as it may. Today, I need to get drunk. And I need a friend.” Her eyes meet the steel blue of Gibbs's. She smiles, and he smiles back. “Thank you.”

“Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> For **lil_1337** 's prompt _Ellie - First Valentine's Day as a divorced woman_ as well as for [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge's](http://fffc.livejournal.com) s.44: Drabble Madness.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](https://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
